


Small But Not Unseen

by Khaos_honestly



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaos_honestly/pseuds/Khaos_honestly
Summary: Fluffy nonsense for some Hyrule and Four bonding while they go for a little adventure together.





	Small But Not Unseen

Wild’s Hyrule was a fragmented mess of too many different things gone wrong to count, but one thing stood out more than all the ruins themselves; the fact that pieces of all of the other Link’s Hyrules were present and clear. From the Arbiter's Grounds to the ruins of Lon Lon Ranch, even so far as Wild holding the armour from Winds time of a phantom knight, and a special hood Legend seemed to get somewhat emotional over. It shouldn't have surprised Four as much as it did, to find a part of his own time within this version of the land they had all sworn to protect at one point or another. Or rather it was what Four  _ didn't  _ find that surprised him. The thing Wild’s Hyrule lacked was what gave it away, that being the presence of small prizes to be found within the grasslands of the fields. A note of the now assumed missing Picori, a Minish race. It saddened Four to see that the creatures had died off, likely before Wilds Calamity first struck, and left him quiet for days in the aftermath of his discovery. However, his spirits changed upon some investigating done on the shrines Wild had pointed out. 

In the part of the console that Wild would’ve placed his slate on, near the base of it, Four could just barely make out a small hole, just a bit bigger than his thumb. It wouldn't have piqued his interest had it not been for the pockmarks right above it, highlighted by the same blue lights that filled the crevices of the whole shrine. The marks were Picori writing, something Four had learned to read at one point or another to make things easier whenever he was around them and didn't have someone to translate. The Jabber Nut worked for any verbal conversations, but didn't work for anything Four had wanted to read, so he’d had Festari teach him. It wasn't complicated and it was easy enough to remember, so after a moment of looking he read it to be ‘maintenance for Kaam Ya’tak’, which Four assumed to be the name of the shrine. The ground in front of the hole looked well trodden, a little spot of wear on the fancy stone right at the entrance. It was as if one of the Picori just warped there and walked right inside, which all things considered of what Four knew about Wilds slate, wasn't too absurd of a thought. 

Upon looking around and noting that everyone seemed preoccupied debating on whether to move on or make camp right there, Four crouched down and fingered the pockmarks with a lonesome sort of smile. Without any accompanying sound, Hyrule had appeared behind him, giving Four a nasty startle when he tapped his shoulder. 

With his hands up Hyrule couldn't help his baffled chuckle, “sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to know what had you so interested over here.” 

Four laughed softly, “ah, dont worry about it, you're just quiet when you move is all. ‘ts hard to notice you sometimes when 'm focused,” waving off Hyrules concerns, he patted the ground beside himself as an invitation to the brunette of the group, “I’m looking at something the Picori left behind though, if you'd wan’a look too?”

Hyrule raised a curious eyebrow as he sat down beside Four, “Picori? I can't say I know what that is.” 

Four hummed softly, fondness to be found somewhere in his tone, “‘ts not a what, but a who. The Picori are sometimes called the Minish, only children and a select few others can see them, they're the little ones leaving rupees and other small treasures in the grass for us Hylians to find.” The soft smile that graced Four’s face was unavoidable as he reminisced on his adventure. It really hadn’t been so bad, terrifying sure, to be so small and to go about like that, but it was still quite fun overall in hindsight now that he’s grown up some. 

A small gasp could be heard from Hyrule, “really? It's not just a careless drop from someone else?” Hyrules eyes were alight with glee at this new thing Four had to tell him about. Hyrule was a traveller, and a simple person, sure you could say that; he was easy enough to please. He loved a good story and had a strong heart for adventure, anything new he soaked up like a sponge and often wrote down for later so he could look into it more. Hyrule had the strongest desire to simply  _ learn _ out of them after all, not to discover exactly like Wild, but to learn from others about the world and what it had to offer. Part of what he loved the most about travelling with the others, was getting their stories and listening to them; it made him an easy sort of confidant for anyone who needed a good ear. 

Four smiled and shook his head, “no, ‘ts the Picori leaving those things. There's an old story about them you may have heard, but I really wan’a to know if Wild knows it. The Picori don't leave things out in his fields, yet they’re present around his shrines. I can't say 'm not curious of what that could mean. I dunno if-”

While Four was lost in musings, Hyrule had stood up and interrupted him by shouting, ‘hey Wild Four’s got a question!’ across the area, effectively scaring the boy out of his boots and making him drop everything he was holding, including some firewood he narrowly avoided having land on his right foot. Wild looked around himself with hovering hands not sure how to gather everything back up like this, at the same time casting brief glances at Hyrule and Four. Wild could tend to get frantic right after getting startled, never really sure what to do right after, and he didn't do well with lines of things to do. He kept lists and did things on them at complete random, as it was just easier for him. Twilight took pity on Wild and helped him out, letting the shaken boy stack everything in his arms and telling him to ‘shake it out’ before waving him off.

Wild, after taking a moment to shake his hands and head a little bit to get his bearings again, trotted over to the shorter pair just after Four had lightly swatted Hyrule on the shoulder, whispering “what's with you and scaring us today??” To which he got a sheepish smile out of the boy. 

Upon Wilds arrival, Hyrule apologized for scaring him and Wild simply waved it off, electric blue gaze hitting Four, ‘what's your question Four? Something about the shrine?’ He'd used Fours sign name, his right hand with his four fingers extended and a quick movement down from his chin; the sign for ‘Short’ combined with 4 fingers, it was a fairly obvious one and an easy one too. Wild was least prone to speaking out of any of them, a preference to sign over anything else. They had all heard him speak before, and we're aware he could, however they understood he preferred not to speak and respected it. Sometimes he would speak to the whole group, but was often too soft to be heard over anyone else, so it was a point within the group to quiet up whenever Wild was trying to speak. Additionally, they'd helped him come up with sign names to let him address them easier. Wild had nearly cried when gifted a small booklet Hyrule had taken the time to sketch in, with all their sign names and a couple others like Zelda, Mipha, Sidon, as well as a few nicknames all drawn inside and a short explanation to accompany it. Hyrule had offered it with a simple, ‘just in case you forget again, y'know?’ and was nearly crushed with Wilds brutal strength in his hug. 

Four could only hum in reply to Wild in that moment however, thinking about how to phrase it. “I guess I want’a know if you know what a Picori ‘s?” 

The way Wilds ears twitched gave away his confusion before his hands did, ‘can you sound it out for me? Slower I mean.’ It wasn't anything new for either Sky or Wild, to ask for someone to clarify something. Both of their versions of written Hylian greatly differed from anyone else's, and so sometimes things would have really different ways of being said as well. 

So Four did as the taller boy had asked, sounding out the word and deflating a little when Wilds ears fell just slightly with a shake to his head. Hyrule tugged on his sleeve though, drawing his attention, “what was that other word you used? Minic?” 

Fondly shaking his head, the Hero of the Four Swords looked at Hyrule properly, “no Minish, but ‘ts used less commonly than-” halting his words, Four turned again when he heard the scritching of a boot sliding over slightly rocky dirt, a common signal of sorts from Wild when he wanted someone's attention. Four looked back at Wild to find him gesturing erratically, ‘I know what that one is! I remember that one!’ 

Fours eyes widened just slightly and he couldn't fight the grin stretching his cheeks, indenting the left one in a perfectly asymmetrical smile, “do ya now? What can you recall?” a gesture of invitation to sit was given to Wild as he said this, a vague motion towards the grass in front of himself and Hyrule. 

Wild plopped himself down happily and moved his ponytail back over his shoulder. It had moved in front of himself in his furious signing; he was always delighted to remember something pleasant, and could get a little excitable ‘to my understanding they’re a fable for children, a mythical creature of sorts. They're about the size of a thumb and can only be seen by good children and anyone spiritually inclined with the forests. It's said that the Minish aided in creating the shrines, as well as helped the Koroks form their puzzles and hiding spots when they played together. There’s a whole inscription about them near the entrance of the Lost Woods, I feel like I could see it with my eyes closed, I've read it so many times, I mean it's just so odd to think about! A being that small that, thinks like we do! Even if it is just fantasy, it's cool to think about. Plus the Koroks…’ signs, previously rapid, slowed down and the tips of long ears pinkened upon seeing Hyrules wide eyed expression followed by Fours cheshire grin. With a sheepish sort of posture, his shoulders rounded inwards just a little bit, Wilds hands raised up again, ‘i'm rambling, I'm sorry, i don't mean to go on like that. Why do you ask about them though?’ 

A wave of the hand was sent Wilds way, a display of nonchalance, “I'm happy to read your rambles Wild, you know that. Anyway, I’m askin’ because those myths happen to be quite real, though I'll admit they’re a lil’ different from the ones of my time. We had none of your shrines in my time, nor was there ever mention of forest attunement or Koroks. In the myths before my own time that is. But the concepts tha same. Have you ever seen one Wild? You're still a legal child, aren’t’cha?” Hyrule had taken a seat behind Wild, muttering he wanted to braid his hair, but was listening to all this with rapt attention. 

Wild had shaken his head, pulling his hair out of Hyrule’s grip, and the kid chastised him softly for it, making Wilds ears go a little pink around the tips again. Wild pulled a bit of a face though, biting his lip, and wiggling his fingers up near his chest as a placeholder that said ‘um…’ while he was thinking. ‘I think so.. I'm really not sure. If we don't count my sleep I'm almost 17 i think, however if we are, im nearly 117. I can’t remember my exact birthdate, but Zelda told me I’m a little younger than her, and she’s nearly 118 now… it’s hard to explain, sorry. But I really don’t know if ive seen them, I can’t recall seeing one, but for some reason there’s never been a doubt in my mind that I’ve encountered one or been influenced by one before. What proof have you found that one is nearby though?’ 

Gesturing to the pockmarks and small hole in the console of the shrine, Four shifted to the side a touch so Wild could see properly, “the marks are the Picori language, the hole is one they've travelled frequently, ‘n you can tell by how worn it is. It seems like ‘ts even  _ recently _ been visited if the mud spot is anything to go off.” Wild leaned forwards just a little to get a better look, pulling Hyrule along with him while he did, as he was braiding a section at the side of his head. 

“Wild im gonna touch around your ears, that okay?” Hyrule got a nod of approval, and he laughed boyishly when Wilds ears twitched to intentionally make it difficult for him to gather the hair there. Caught up in what he was doing, he missed whatever Wild signed to Four that could've prompted the squeaked, “can we really!” from the shortest of the group. 

Wild laughed quietly and hummed his affirmation, ears drooping a little bit and his posture relaxed, a sign he was content and comfortable. Hyrule looked at Four though, “I didn’t catch what he said, whats up?” 

“Well long story short Wild can take us to where the ruins for the writin’s he mentioned earlier are. Assuming ya wan’na come, Hyrule?” 

Hyrule couldn't help the eager nod and subsequent accidental tug on Wilds hair at the motion, “yeah I’d love to! Wild are you just taking us or are you gonna stick around?” 

‘Be gentle please, and no I'll be coming right back here, but I'll come and get you both before it gets too dark, so you’ll have about 2 hours if we leave now. Is that okay?’

Hyrule and Four shared near identical shrugs, but Four was the only one to speak, “should be more than enough really. Hyrule are you almost done so we can get goin’?” 

“Wilds gonna take it out anyway so I’m done whenever you're ready to go” Hyrule had a laugh on his lips and a sunny smile stretching his cheeks as he said this, teasing in his tone. He let to of Wilds long blonde strands and they held the weave for the most part near his roots and a little over halfway to the bottom. This was just because of how thick and naturally wavy his hair was, holding shapes and styles easily. If they'd thought Warriors’ hair was thick, they were blown away when they met Wild and saw his. Nobody could beat Hyrule in a contest of fluffy hair though, not even Wind. 

Four was first to stand, offering a hand to Hyrule and ruffling the boys hair while Wild stood up on his own, tapping away at his slate for something. Wild motioned briefly over at the campsite that had been set up, as if to say ‘I’ll be back in a moment’, before he trotted over there, strong legs taking him there quickly. He was talking to someone over there, his back to Four and Hyrule, so the pair were unable to catch whatever he was saying. Four himself was nearly buzzing with excitement though, 

___   
  


The camp behind them had been entirely set up in the meanwhile of this, Twilight having a nice fire going and they were all just waiting on Wild to come back to start dinner. Time was taking this rare lax moment to properly clean his armour and oil the joints of it so it wouldn't be as noisy. Sky had shed his chainmail and outer tunic, carving a small star fragment out of wood in his lap while he lounged, and Legend sat near to him strumming a tune on the harp Sky never let out of his sight; the only one really allowed to touch it other than Sky himself, was Legend. Warriors was making use of the opportunity by fixing a loose thread on his scarf and working to prevent any more of those from happening. Wind was flipping through a notebook nearish to Time, a pencil in his hand and appearing to be drawing something or writing something; likely something for his younger sister. Upon arrival Twilight stood and greeted Wild, “what’s up with those two? You look flushed,” 

Wild couldn’t help the soft laugh that spilled past his lips, “an old fable of my lands, Four knows about it, I’m going to take him and Hyrule to the spot for them to read about it. I’m just excited is all!” 

Innocent happiness being contagious, Twilight had a smile of his own gracing his lips as he ruffled Wilds hair and loosening the remaining weaves, the action not unlike what Four had done to Hyrule moments prior, “well’ut sure  _ sounds _ like it, would’ya mind startin’ dinner before you go though?” In response Wild offered a simple nod, tapping his slate some more and materializing some various ingredients and a potset and stand as well as a slip of paper that he handed to Twilight. Before being allowed to read it Wild got the older boys attention, hands raised once more ‘It’s a recipe for you. I know you know how to make pumpkin soup at least vaguely, can you manage getting a strew started? I’ll probably be back before you’re even done with preparations, but is that alright?’ 

“ ‘course it is, go have fun. I’ll let the old man know wha’sup for ya, Hyrule looks like he’s about to wear a hole in the ground with how he’s bouncin’ over there.” And with that Wild was off back towards the pair at the shrine, bounding excitedly in their direction.   
“Okay! Let’s get going!” 

A cheer from both Hyrule and Four signalled their departure via the slate, the trio arriving quickly at a shrine a short walk from the entrance to the lost woods. Reaching the entrance, mist surrounding them despite the sunny conditions otherwise. Wild led the shorter pair to a crumbling wall with hylian engraved in it, hands on his hips as he looked at it, then he raised them while vaguely facing them, ‘I’m not sure either of you can read this, do you want me to translate before I go?’

Four shook his head, crouching down just a little bit, “No, I think we’ll manage. There’s picori writing here that I can read instead of your weird Hylian.” There was something unmistakably tender about his voice, as though remembering an old friend. It gave warmth to the area, despite the chilly mist, and Fours smile, though small like he was, was bright enough to leave Hyrule with a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Wild had bid his goodbye, promising to keep two bowls for them and to be back for them in two hours as promised. 

_____   
  


Once they were alone Four yanked on Hyrules hand, causing him to stumble to the ground beside him, “ah sorry, i'm just excited! There's a poem here, and I reco’nize it well s’all.”

Hyrule waved off the apology, “no worries, will you read it to me though?” 

“sure thing, it's nearly a little bit of a story and a poem, so ‘pologies if it’s confusing.” Launching into it right away, Fours slightly pitchy voice carried well enough.   
-

‘It’s the smallest of them all, wandering the fields across hyrule. 

For every being seeking something, they're sure to find it

-If they're kind enough to leave a slip of food on the windowsill that is-

Never shall they rest for as long as there be a being in need,    
for they simply love an adventure. 

No bigger than a Hylian child's thumb the little ones are,    
yet their hearts stand bigger than Death Mountain,

The smallest of them all, they truly are a presence to behold. 

Yet it is only the goodest of children to whom may truly see them,    
Because only they are truly deserving.

Perhaps it is because they share something,    
But it is not because they are both small. 

No, maybe it is that they both share hearts nearly too big to contain,   
And seek only to spread kindness to others around them.

-

If in the waters of the forest, should your spirit flow, 

It is possible to see them, however. 

For they play games with the kokiri of the forest and all the   
Other creatures under the Great Trees care. 

And the Great Tree will never hide his creations,

Not from those who he knows would cherish them. 

So never fear if you are not a child, there is hope for you yet. 

Hope that your heart is still full and good, and that your spirit is grounded,

And you too may see the littlest people of them all. 

The Picori, until that day may come, shall be waiting for you to see them as they see you.’

-

Hyrule had been completely absorbed as Four read this to him, the older of the pair seeming as though he wasn't reading from the wall itself at points. Traces of familiarity were on his tongue while he read, gaze soft towards the worn rock the two were facing. There was no melancholy to be found though, just simple longing. Four seemed to shake himself out of his stupor though, “thats whats written, the legend of the Picori. It's different from how I ‘member it though, being written that is. Having read it aloud though, I understand why the changes’re there now.” 

With a flick of his ears, Hyrule raised an eyebrow to Four, “and why's that? We had nothing of these tales in my time.”

Four brushed himself off as he stood, “I think, rather than to tell you, I'd show you. I’m the hero who wielded the Four Sword, that much is true. But I also forged it after all, and its original name was the Picori Blade if that gives you a hint to my other title.” Holding out a hand to Hyrule, he allowed the taller boy to grapple on to help himself stand. Small as he was, he was sturdy and knew how to carry himself properly. Four was anything but ashamed of his lacking height, proud to wear four colours on his torso and even prouder to boast a height of 4’10”. The height let him feel a little closer to the Picori he loved so dearly after all, believing it was perhaps some residual magic that kept him a little smaller than most. The four colours he bore were for sake of each version of himself of course, and often he would rest his hand on the centre where all corners of each colour met; when like this he was often simply lost in thought, mind adrift. 

Hyrules grin could only be described as impish, “if the picori are like you say, however did you become someone quite so.. known I suppose is the word. You're quite small but not so much that you'd ever be on their level, no?”   
“That’s true, but in my time, every ‘hundred years the door to their realm would open and the blade would be carried by a worthy man. A Picori named Vaati took the sword after stealing his master’s Wish Hat whatever, and he shattered it. My first journey was to repair the thing and temporarily seal him away with what became the Four Sword, tha’s the one I carry now. There’s more to that story but that’s for ‘nother time. Ultimately, in order to restore the legendary Picori Blade and reforge it though, it had to be handled on the level of its original creators, so I got myself shrunk down by a magic hat of my own. He left me with a special spell after he returned to the Picori that le’s me go see ‘em anytime though. Said I could bring a friend too, but I gotta feelin’ he meant Zelda.” The way he told this short summary of his story was so uniquely different to how Time or Warriors told theirs, Legend too was someone more bitter about some of his. It was refreshing in a way for Hyrule, to have heard this sort of snippet in something other than a snuffed out light. Four spoke about it as though it were spearmint, sharp on the surface and enough to make you cry if you weren’t ready for it, but given enough time it softened out and became something simply delectable, wonderful in a way. 

Hyrule could see it in Four’s eyes, the absolute affection to which he told this tale, and Hyrule hummed softly as he thought that over, a beat or two passing between them. “Is that why you seemed so down then, when we all figured out that there was nothing hiding in the grass here?” After asking, the green clad hero could’ve sworn that Four’s affectionate and warm eyes flashed red for a moment, it was fleeting and he thought it to be a trick of the light. 

Those expressive eyes closed on him though, as Four nodded, “yes I’d feared they’d all died after all this time. You can’t imagine my joy when I saw those pockmarks on that shrine.”   
“But what if the Calamity-”

“Then that’s the end of it, but we’re adventurers ain’t we? I say we go ‘n find out, ‘n find out if that dumb picori wizards magic holds even in a different land, what about you eh?”

Hyrule’s smile tightened at the corners at the same time Four’s did, “yeah, let’s go find out.”    
_____   
  
With that the pair of them walked behind this crumbling wall with Four in the lead, holding tightly onto Hyrules hand. One could say it was because he might lose the boy otherwise, but between the two of them, they knew the real reason, and a squeeze was shared between them as they hit an area Four seemed a little more familiar with. As Four saw a special stump, he sped up his pace and nearly dragged Hyrule along with him, hopping right up on top of it and pulling Hyrule right up with him. “Now this can feel a lil’ weird the first time, but don’t worry and there’s no shame in gettin’ a little bit sick,” and that was all the warning Hyrule got before he could feel himself blacking out briefly before blinking his eyes a few times and adjusting to the sudden dark. 

Hyrule shook his head around a bit as dizziness overtook him and he held back from gagging, hardly registering Four rubbing his back as he tried to get his bearings right. After a minute or two of adjusting, Hyrule looked around a bit, and then looked up, eyes bugging out as he realized they were  _ inside _ the stump now, “Four oh my god, we’re  _ tiny _ .”

With a playful roll of green tinged eyes Four chuckled, “yes, we are. Now le’s get going, if the forest Picori are still around I know where to go.” Taking Hyrule by the hand again he led them out of the stump and into the world surrounding them.    
On their walk through this tiny part of the forest, Hyrule and Four used wet leaves as slides and chucked tiny pieces of dirt at one another as they ran around like the kids they were in their souls. The sun between the leaves unimaginably high above them was warm, and they basked in it on their walk, the pair of them laughing about nothing in particular as they marvelled at their surroundings. The world seemed to be in their favour today, as no birds or other predators seemed interested in them as they caused their ruckus in their travel to wherever it was Four was leading Hyrule. Nothing could touch these two on this day, they exuded too much absolute warmth for the world to be so cruel; no not even Hylia herself dared mess with them as they wandered about and play fought in a leaf pile they found. Boyish laughter tinkled on the breeze wherever they went as Hyrule pointed out all of only the most obvious things that came with being so small.

‘Four look at that fox print! Its the size of me!’    
‘Oh my gosh who knew leaves could be so fun!’

‘Four, Four,  _ Four _ holy shit look at that bird! I could ride that! We both could!!”

Then, after they were both thoroughly caked in dirt and covered in grass stains their pace slowed a little bit as they came to a small clearing, “Well Hyrule, this’ll be it, if ‘ts there. You ready to meet the Forest Picori?”   
It wasn’t a question for Hyrule, not with the way Four’s hand shook in his own, but Hyrule took it in stride and nodded anyway. They all had things they didn’t like to talk about, and for how calm and upbeat Four has seemed, this is probably among one of his worst fears, the possibility that an entire race he knew so personally could be entirely gone. “Yeah, let’s head in there.” With nothing more than an another affectionate squeeze between them, Four released Hyrules hand and walked properly into the clearing just past the bushes.    
The sight to be found could only be described as mesmerizing, Four’s mouth was agape and Hyrule could hardly keep his own closed as he walked up beside him. They had certainly gotten with the times, their houses holding the traditional forest feel they’d always had, but with little hints of technology around as well. They had become the keepers of the shrines over all this time, ensuring all of them were in working condition and researching as a species all their own. The little town had developed accordingly, each little house having working automatic lighting and the centre of the village had what looked like a tiny warp pad. Out of every 10 picori, one of them had a simplified looking version of Wilds slate too. They’d adapted and overcome, mingling with the big people they cherished just as they always had. Four whispered so softly, “oh, Festari’d’ve loved all this. Crazy Pico he ‘us. Obsessed with Humans,” as he walked closer, Hyrule following closely. The Picori mingling around the village stopped and stared as he passed, a destination unknown to Hyrule but clear to Four. Upon seeing someone who looked all too familiar, Four broke out into a dead sprint, “Gentari is that you!?” The Picori Elder of his time can’t have survived this long, could he?    
The Picori in question turned around right as Hyrule came up to Four’s side, hitting him on the arm, muttering a quiet, “try and warn me next time you dick,” right as the Picori yapped at Four in a language Hyrule couldn’t make out.  _ “Link? Is that really you? It’s been millenia. It’s me, Festari!” _

Four responded in that same language, tears springing to his red eyes,  _ “It doesn’t matter how I got here, I’m so glad to see you alive and well!” _

Hyrule clutched onto Four’s sleeve silently as the stares began to get to him, this strange language being whispered all around him. “Ah Hyrule, this is my old friend Festari! He speaks human, so speak free with ‘em. Everyone else you’ll need a translatuh’ for, I can do it though, no sweat.”   
“You call him the name of the land we walk on Link?”

“‘ts a long story, but that doesn’t matter, mind showing my friend and I a nice time while we’re here?”

“Sure sure, there’s a small banquet tonight actually, so there’ll be plenty to do, games and such”    
Hyrule piped up from where he stood still holding onto Four’s sleeve, “Banquet? What for?” 

“Kinstone swapping! It’s the second full moon of the month tomorrow and we’ll be visited by Mountain Minish and Town Minish from all across who don’t get pairings tonight.”

Four couldn’t contain the hearty laugh that spilled from his lips at that, “see you guys are still obliterating chompers then eh? Hyrule, whatever you do don’t bite right into the bread tonight. I’ll getcha caught up on the traditions ‘n stuff while we wander around the town and explore if that’s alright by you all?” Addressing Festari, Hyrule and their audience in one go, he received only affirmations in return. 

So around the town they went, chatting with various village dwellers and causing a general ruckus once everyone figured out they were both Heroes of Hyrule at one point, Four being the very same hero who saved many of them in particular so very long ago. Four had even discovered that an old kinstone of his was a match with Festari’s son, which was odd enough but fate was funny that way. It was likely the happiest Hyrule had ever seen his companion, and he felt quite special to be part of it, to wander this tiny town and experience something so wonderful. Hyrule found a kinstone in a piece of bread that night too, it was Pink and had two jagged edges and one smooth one, Four claiming it looked familiar to him but not sure where from. He explained what Kinstones were to Hyrule though, and answered every question he was asked, no matter how odd it was. Occasionally his eyes would flicker a near purple colour when he went into details, but Hyrule didn’t ask that night about it, that was for another night. This night was for wandering this lovely city and for learning all he possibly could about the people who lived in it. He ate as much food as he could stomach plus a little more, and exchanged tons of stories with the help of Four translating for him, the still shorter boy being happy to do so. There was some alcohol that they indulged in as well, making a pact not to tell Time about it as the self proclaimed leader would have a tizzy, -they were filthy as it was, no need to give Time more to bitch about than he already had- and before they knew it, their two hours were up, and they were headed back for the tree stump to change back and head to where they were meeting Wild. Four gave Festari an almost tearful goodbye and a firm hug before they left, but it somehow didn’t seem like enough even to Hyrule. He made a mental note to draw these creatures up at a later date and maybe ask Sky for a wood carving to give to Four. A little thing to keep with him to remember the Picori friends he has when he can’t visit them.

_____

  
While waiting for Wild at the shrine near the Lost Woods, Hyrules voice surprised Four in the otherwise near silent night. “You never did fully answer my question you know.”

Met with an eyebrow raise and confusion, Hyrule spelled it out, “about why what’s written here is different from the legends in your time as the hero.”

“Oh well the answers simple really, I’m the one who wrote that one, all the additions ‘n stuff. I’m an adult after all, but I can still see the Picori. There’s a reason for that, ‘n I explained it in that. Guess someone must’ve made it into a wall or somethin’ immortalized it or whatever.”

“I guess that makes sense then..” a beat passes between the two before Hyrule sighs, “hey Four?”

“Mhm?” 

“Thank you.”   
Pulling Hyrule into his shoulder by his head, Four ruffled his hair again, fluffy brown locks falling into moss and mud green eyes, “No, thank  _ you _ Hyrule, for giving me the courage to face that. You’re more hero than ya give yourself credit for, y’know that?” a cricket chirped softly as the blue light of Wilds warp close by flashed, “Just keep bein’ you kid, you’ll get there one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet skadeet its ya boi kaden,  
so this bad boy was written as a request fill for my dear friend Rose, who wanted "Good four content with Hyrule if you can, and i want it to have a poem. The picori are cute and if you can include those too that'd be rad" <- loosely paraphrased lmao
> 
> Also you may be wondering: kaden why do you use picori instead of minish? Well thats because in the english game, hylians are called humans and only the Picori really use the term Minish, humans tend to use Picori exclusively.  
Anyway i wrote like over half of this in less than a day and i did the editing at 1 am so if theres any mistakes feel free to point them out, i went way out of my comfort zone with this one for Rosey haha
> 
> oh and dont @ me for Four's accent, let me live my northen european live smh


End file.
